


[Podfic of] Where The People Are

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: HC_Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandonment, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Loss of Powers, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Getting over it was a shitshow. It was like stumbling your way down a dark hallway barefoot, knowing your next step could very well land you in a jackass kid’s pile of legos. Except there was always going to BE a pile of legos. Your only choice? Keep walking or sit down and give up.Giving up wasn’t in their vocabulary.





	[Podfic of] Where The People Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where The People Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026554) by [crookedswingset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedswingset/pseuds/crookedswingset). 

** **

**Title:** Where the people are

**Fandom:** MCU, Deadpool movies

**Pairing:** Gen,

**Author:** crookedswingset

**Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

**Music used: **Make Me Feel Something by Jaymes Young

**[Chapter 01](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/where%20the%20people%20are%20chapter%201.mp3):** 37:00

[**Chapter 02: **](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/where%20the%20people%20are%20chapter%202.mp3)55:10

[**Chapter 03: **](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/where%20the%20people%20are%20chapter%203.mp3)52:55

**[Chapter 04](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/marvel/where%20the%20people%20are%20chapter%204.mp3): **49:04

**Total run time:** 3:14:09

**Author's Note:**

> recorded for H/C Bingo for my stranded/Survival square


End file.
